


Just Five Minutes More

by Cheetara



Series: Just Five Minutes [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Protective Bucky Barnes, WinterShock - Freeform, but with Bucky they are bearable :), periods suck, that time of the month
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 11:40:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11103831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheetara/pseuds/Cheetara
Summary: Some more Bucky & Darcy fluffy warm snuggly times.





	Just Five Minutes More

“Jaaaaaannnnnnnne!” Darcy yelled, eyes still fixed on the frosty tub of salted caramel fudge brownie icecream sitting in the communal freezer in front of her. It had her name on it. No, really. It actually, literally had her name written on it in black Sharpie. 

Darcy shouted again but there was no answer. She shrugged and took it out, grabbing a spoon from the dishrack before returning to her room and snuggling back into her burrito of blankets and cushions on the sofa in front of the TV. Jane had been leaving her small presents lately, every now and then. A couple of weeks ago she found a cuddly microwavable bean-filled wolf in the microwave, that was gonna be heaven in the wintertime. Although when Darcy tried to thank her for them Jane swore she had no idea what she was talking about. But who the hell else would be awesome enough to know and get her favourite chocolate milk, sour candy and ice cream? Either way she was sooo glad it was there, she was craving sweet stuff so fricken bad lately and the latest Avengers meeting had been just the cherry to top the shitty week off and make sure she went for a full blow out on snacks and wine. There had been a lot of bickering, maybe some name calling. She _might_ have told Steve he needed to be slapped with a dick, and rubbished Thor's hair. Ugh. Thank fuck it was Friday to be honest. Actually, that reminded her.

“Friday? Please tell me that Tony got my message and is actually doing what he was supposed to be doing after the meeting?”

“Yes Miss Lewis he is compiling the email as we speak.”

“Good, 'cos I _really_ need those puppy pictures...”

~ ~ ~

It was dark when she woke up. The debris of snack wrappers and sticky puddles of melted ice cream littered the coffee table along with a big ol' empty red wine bottle mocking her. She untangled herself from the quilt and shuffled to the bathroom, her head a little fuzzy from the alcohol and her body stiff from being curled up on the couch. 

“What!? Oh come on, it's BARELY been a month! Fuck. OFF.”

Yeah it seemed like it was that time again, the weeks had gone in fast, everybody had been so damn busy. Darcy sorted herself out and then gathered up all the trash and the bottle taking it back to the kitchen. When she opened the door she was greeted by the sight of Barnes, sitting cross-legged and barefoot in his black sweatpants and vest on top of the breakfast bar, licking a spoon.

“People eat there y'know.” She said.

“You were in fine form this morning Darce.” He replied, ignoring her comment. “I don't think I've ever seen Steve look quite that scandalized before.” 

“Ugh, I know. I need to apologise. To several fucking superheroes of all people. And the hotdog guy on the corner...”

“To be fair he likes it.”

“What, being scandalized?”

“Being smacked in the face with a dick.” Bucky replied. 

“Woah. Okay Barnes, ya gotta keep the... hey, that's _my_ icecream!” She noticed and strode forward plucking the tub from his hands indignantly and hugging it to her chest protectively.

“Yeah. I know. It's got your name on it.”

“Well why the hell are you eating it then?” Her hackles were rising again.

“I'll buy you some more.”

“Wait. That means you were in my room. What were you doing in my room Barnes?”

“Just came by to see if you wanted to train, maybe help you work off some of that bite you've got. But you were snoring, and your ice cream was melting. Couldn't just leave it there, y'know.”

Darcy narrowed her eyes at him. “Fine. I guess that kinda agrees with my logic. Well sorry to disappoint but I'm really not in the mood to work out right now.” She flumped on a chair by the table and groaned. Bucky just nodded and jumped down from the counter. He put the ice cream back in the freezer and took out a block of cheese from the fridge, grabbing one of the huge knives from the block and flipping it casually multiple times as he poked around the kitchen for the seeded bread he liked. 

“Grilled cheese?” He asked, flicking the stove on. 

Darcy turned to answer, wincing quietly to herself as she watched him absently twirling the knife at speed. 

“Ya really need to ask? Jeez, careful...one of these days you're gonna...”

She cut off as he casually flicked the knife high into the air, blade flashing as it spun end-over-end in a blur and back down where he easily caught it by the handle. 

“You were saying?” He said, looking particularly smug.

“Ugh, fine. But don't come crying to me when you slice a finger off. I ain't kissin' it better.”

Bucky shrugged but actually looked a little put out. “Don't do so well with blood huh?”

“Oh blood ain't the problem buddy, well... uh I guess it kinda is at the moment. Also explains why I ripped almost everyone new ones this week.”

Bucky shoved the tray under the grill and was back rummaging in the fridge again. “Looks like I dodged a bullet then.”

“Day ain't over yet sweetie. But, I'm hardly gonna bite the hand that feeds me.” She grinned. 

Bucky merely raised an eyebrow. “What if I liked the biting?”

“Jesus, I know I always say keep what you and Steve do to yourself but now you're kinda making me want details!”

Bucky closed his eyes as both brows arched to his hairline, scratched at his stubble and turned back to the stove. “You'll have to get me drunk for me to spill those kinda things doll, and you know I can't get drunk. You want some hot chocolate?”

Darcy nodded. “Please. And that's a total lie. You can so get drunk, and I happen to have a bestie that gives me access to the disgustingly powerful stuff that does it, so just watch your step cutiemuffin or all those filth-beans are gonna come spillin' outta that pretty mouth!”

Bucky cocked his head at her as he poured milk into a pan. 

Darcy fiddled with the salt shaker on the table. “Oh god, that goes to show I've definitely been spending too much time with you guys. I'm talking like you and everything now.” 

“Well that's sad to hear, cos I was gonna suggest if you're not up for a spar if you wanted to come hang out, maybe watch some films. Steve's gone out with Sam so...” He pulled the bread out from the grill and then mixed the cocoa blocks in with the milk. 

Darcy perked up. “Like a sleepover?! Ooh, can we braid each other's hair and talk about boys?”

Bucky sighed but smiled warmly. “Sure, whatever you want.”

Darcy got to her feet. “Yusss. Okay I'll go grab my quilt and some other stuff and I'll be set.”

Bucky nodded. “ I'll get all this together and see you there. Don't forget to bring your wolf-thingy.”

“'wolf-thingy'?” 

“Yeah to heat your muscles, y'know, in case you're sore...”

“How'd you know about my wolfie?”

“Uhh...from Jane?”

“Hang on a fricken minute here pal. The ice cream? And the chocolate milk? It was you wasn't it?”

Bucky looked as scandalised as Darcy imagined Steve would after being smacked round the face with an erect penis. Although exactly whose erect penis would be under intense debate in her imagination later on.

“Me what?” He replied, as innocently as he could.

Darcy wasn't having any of it. She crossed her arms and stared him down. Of course he caved almost immediately.

“Well. Okay, yeah.” He swept his fingers through his hair, most of it falling back into his face and looked shyly away in that annoyingly adorable way of his.

“Bucky...” Darcy practically jumped at him, wrapping her arms as far around his bulk as she could reach. “Thank you Bucky”.

He tentatively closed his own arms around her returning the hug, unable to resist placing a light kiss on the top of her head. “S'nothing. Just don't like seeing you grumpy” he said, the corners of his mouth turning up as he squeezed her a little tighter. 

“Hey! I resemble that remark!” Darcy grinned and nuzzled deeper into Bucky's warm chest for a moment before dragging herself away. “C'mon then Buckaroo, let's go pick a movie.”

~~~

Shortly after starting the first movie, Bucky of course ended up with a softly snoozing girl and beanie wolf tucked into his side, and he couldn't have asked for more.


End file.
